helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubaki Factory
Tsubaki Factory (つばきファクトリー; Camellia Factory) is a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project, formed in late April 2015. Members *Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子; Light Green) Leader *Ogata Risa (小片リサ; Light Orange) Sub-leader *Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空; Light Blue) *Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美; Light Purple) *Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの; Yellow) *Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々; Light Pink) *Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩; Emerald Green) *Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞; Peach) *Akiyama Mao (秋山眞緒; ) History 2015: Formation On April 29, the group was announced through Japanese media, and confirmed through Hello! Project Station. The group made its first performance at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4. On May 26, the group participated as an opening act at ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei". On August 8, during the Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER concert, Yamagishi Riko was announced leader of Tsubaki Factory, while Ogata Risa was announced sub-leader of the group.つばきファクトリー、リーダーに山岸理子 On September 6, Tsubaki Factory released their first indies single "Seishun Manmannaka!" at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert venue. From October 8 to October 18, Tsubaki Factory starred in the Engeki Joshibu musical remake of Thank Ysa, who stahe original stageplay. On December 31, Tsubaki Factory released their second indies single "Kedakaku Sakihokore!" at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ concert venue. 2016 On March 19, Tsubaki Factory released their first mini album titled Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 at the Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 venue as a limited pre-sale. The mini album was released for general sale on May 18. On August 6, Tsubaki Factory released their third indies single "Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo" at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER venue. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao had joined the group as new members."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. The new line-up debuted on September 4 at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~, where it was announced by Hello! Project advisor Shimizu Saki that Tsubaki Factory would finally make their major debut in January 2017."「つばきファクトリー」来年１月メジャーデビュー決定　メンバー号泣" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2016-09-04."つばきファクトリー、2017年にメジャーデビュー決定" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-09-04. On October 22, they announced during the Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fights! vol.2~ event that their major debut single would be released on February 22, 2017.Ono Mizuho. "紙みずほでごじゃいます。小野瑞歩" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-10-22. Group Name Origin The name Tsubaki Factory (つばきファクトリー) literally means "Camellia Factory". Hello! Project advisor Shimizu Saki (formerly of Berryz Koubou) assisted in picking the group name."the new Hello! Project unit https://www.facebook.com/upfrontlink/posts/872480996144152." UP-FRONT LINK. 2015-04-29. The camellia (tsubaki) was "decided with praising the noble and cold beauty and wanting the group to be fresh and strong like the evergreen." The word "factory", also used in the name of their sister group Kobushi Factory, is named to reference Berryz Koubou ("koubou" meaning "workshop"), so that the group may carry on Berryz Koubou's spirit. Discography Singles= ;Indies Singles #2015.09.06 Seishun Manmannaka! #2015.12.31 Kedakaku Sakihokore! #2016.08.06 Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (DVD single) ;Major Singles #2017.02.22 TBA |-|Albums= ;Mini Albums #2016.03.19 Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 ;Soundtracks #2015.10.08 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Thank You Very Berry" Original Soundtrack #2016.06.01 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!" Original Soundtrack |-|DVDs= *2016.02.03 Thank You Very Berry *2016.xx.xx Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2015 ~Mini Mini ☆ Christmas-kai~ *2016.xx.xx Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2016 Publications Calendars *2015.09.19 Tsubaki Factory 2016 Calendar *2016.09.24 Tsubaki Factory 2017 Calendar Books *2015.07.11 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Nega Poji Poji Trivia *Shimizu Saki assisted in picking the group name and members. *Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami were in Hello Pro Kenshuusei for only 5 months before joining the unit. *Asakura Kiki was in Hello Pro Kenshuusei for only 6 months and 5 days before joining the unit. *Yamagishi Riko has been in Hello Pro Kenshuusei the longest out of all the members, having joined the program in June 2012. *Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao were only members for 3 weeks and 1 day before the unit's major debut was announced. *February 22, the date of their major debut, was dubbed by Ogata Risa as TsuTsuTsu Day (つつつDay) or Tsubaki Factory Day.Ogata Risa. "女子力結構高いってよ！ 小片リサ" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-10-22. See Also *Tsubaki Factory Members *Tsubaki Factory Discography *Tsubaki Factory Concerts & Events *Gallery:Tsubaki Factory *Gallery:Tsubaki Factory Music Videos References External Links *Official website *Tsubaki Factory blog, Facebook page, Twitter, Google+, YouTube channel *Oricon Announcement cs:Tsubaki Factory de:Tsubaki Factory es:Tsubaki Factory it:Tsubaki Factory zh:つばきファクトリー Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Units Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Pink Member Color